PrussiaXReader Accident
by PastaAndFriedChicken
Summary: You didn't mean to almost run him over with your car. Really. Just a twist of fate  Fail summary fails :D. Will have multiple parts
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo… First Country reader thing… Yeah. It'll probs suck~ Constructive criticism would be appreciated~**

**Don't get mad at me for not updating Hira and Nagi, I have no inspiration (and I can't type up a new chapter overnight)**

* * *

><p>Prussia Reader- Accident<p>

"Come on, dammit! I wanna go home!" you complained to no one in particular as you sat in your car and honked your horn once again. You were on your way home from your modeling agency. It had been a particularly long day for you, and you were starved. Contrary to the popular belief, you ate as much as a normal person, meaning the skimpy lunches of partly-dressed salad and diet water were never enough. I mean, seriously? _Diet water_? How is that even possible? Being a model, you also had to pretend you ate like that every day.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Hurry up and move your damn car, asshole!" You stuck your head out the window before quickly sticking it back in and rolling it up. Another rule had been ignored by you. No being rude to the people who could be helping you earn money. The rules always messed with you, bending around the way you talked and acted. It was like they were trying to change you! And another: No complaining, ever, or you would lose your job. It was funny how the other girls could whine over their shoes and makeup color but mentioning more food was looked down upon. You sighed in exasperation. The traffic wasn't letting up anytime soon, but you were _hungry_! "I'll just take the back road." you muttered and sped out of the lane, startling many people.

When you reached the road, you calmed down and slowed your pace. The back road was heavily wooded, so few people went through that way. You decided you wouldn't have to worry about pedestrians and started planning out your meal. If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed the man trying to cross the street. You did end up noticing him, when you smacked right into him. You looked over your steering wheel.

"Oh no!" You noticed his silver hair and automatically assumed it was an old man. You ran over to his side. His head faced away from you, but you saw a bit of blood on his shining hair. You assumed it was an old man. You began waving your hand in front your eyes like celebrities do when they pretend to be surprised after winning awards. Except you were actually about to cry.

"I killed him!" You wailed and buried your head in your hands. _This could be someone's grandpa or father! _Your cries became choked sobs. You wiped your mascara-covered hand on your clothes. Suddenly, you felt someone put a hand on your shoulder to comfort you. You looked towards the hand and followed it down to the man on the ground. A slight gasp escaped you as you realized that it wasn't an old man you hit, but a guy around your age. With silver hair, pale skin, and ruby-red eyes.

"I'm not dead." He assured you, "Just a little scratched up. But thank you for caring so much." He flashed you a cocky grin, which you returned with a smile. You then became aware of your tear stained face and flushed, trying to wipe away and excess makeup. The man's eyes suddenly widened in recognition.

"No way! You're that chick _ _, from the magazine (insert random magazine name)!" You flushed again at the fact he recognized you and nodded a yes. He grinned. "Could I have your autograph? Mein sister Lucia is a really big fan." You complied.

Afterwards he smiled wider. "Thanks, libeling! By the way, my awesome name is Gilbert Beilschmidt!" He checked his watch. "I should get going. Lucy will get worried." He made an attempt to stand, only to have his knee buckle from under him. You caught him just in time. You sighed.

"I don't think so. I'm bringing you to my home. You can call your sister from there." Gilbert perked up a little there.

"Sweet! My friends will not believe this!" He boasted as you helped him to your car.

* * *

><p><strong>Second part, there shall be -_-'<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the late update. ya'll! I have been sick forever! BUT I HAS FINALLY UPDATED SO ALL IS WELL!**

**This chappy feels like a filler**

**Warning: P.O.V change, akwardness, and German-ness**

* * *

><p>Prussia Reader-Accident Chapter 2<p>

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts, !" Gilbert complained as you tried to clean out his cut. You giggled as you finished, turning around and picking up a needle. You turned back around, causing Gilbert to flinch at the sight if the needle.

"… What's that needle for?" He asked, eyeing it as you cleaned it with a disinfectant.

"Stitching your head gash up." You deadpanned and inspected the needle, turning on him once more.

"Um, sorry frau, but that is not happening."

"Yes, it is." You glared at him.

"No its not."

"Yes"

"Nein"

"Ja."

"Nein"

"Ja."

"But it will hurt, _! And pain is sooo not awesome!" He whined. You rolled you eyes, knowing that arguing any further was pointless.

"Fine, Gil." You sighed and put the needle away, catching him fistpump in the corner of your eye. You stood up and stretched. Feeling a pair of eyes on you, you turned to see Gilbert staring at you with a smirk on his face. "What is it?" You looked on your clothes, assuming you had a stain on them. You turned back to him. Seeing him chuckling at you. You out your hand on your hips and gave him your best scowl. "What the heck, dude? What's so fucking funny?"

Gil laughed even harder. "Y-Your face…! What the heck? Is that supposed to be scary? You look like an angry toddler! A-And you were looking around, looking all stupid…!"

"W-Well you were staring at me! I didn't know why!"

"Well, I was obviously staring because you're cute-" he stopped laughing there, barely realizing what he had said, and he blushed. You almost couldn't believe it, and felt your face heat up. "U-Uh… Sorry"

Your heart did a couple somersaults, and you couldn't speak. '_What the heck, _? You shouldn't be reacting like this! You should be used to this sort of thing! Right…?' _You shook the thoughts out of your head and finally answered "N-No problem, dude!"

A very awkward silence enveloped you two. After a few minutes, Gilbert coughed, and you suddenly remembered something.

"Um, Gil, don't you need to call your sister?" You asked cautiously. His head shot up.

"OH SHIT! Lucia* will be so pissed off! Where's your phone?" He yelped, looking around nervously. You pointed in its direction, and he ran off. Sighing, you walked into the kitchen, preparing a meal. You got out the ingredients to make some fettuccini pasta. You didn't know whether or not he ate that, so you made some wurst to go with it.

~~Le Gilbert's P.O.V. ~~

Gil grabbed her phone off its dock, and dialed his sister's number quickly.

"Lucia, Can you hear me?"

"Dammit, East! Vhere are you?" The teenage girls' voice rung out with a clear German accent, stronger than Gilbert's own accent. It was filled with annoyance, and a hint of worry. "I'm vorried sick!"

"I got into a little unawesome accident-"

"OH MEIN GOTT! WHO DIED? ARE YOU INJURED? I KNEW I SHOULD NOT HAVE LET YOU OUTSIDE WITH OUT YOUR TRACKING CHIP! DAMN ME FOR GIVING YOU A DAY OFF!" Gilbert cringed and covered the phones speaker as Lucia continued to rant.

"No one died, I'm fine." Gilbert cut in when his sister finally took a breath. "I'm in a girl's house. She hit me on accident. Her name is _. She's pretty awesome."

"Ah… Thank Gott…" She sighed and calmed down. "May I speak with her? I vant to know you are safe."

"Uh, sure" Gilbert said nervously. He knew she was going to give the girl a full-on examination. He just hoped to poor girl was ready…

* * *

><p><strong>If ya don't know, Lucia is Fem!Germany. Lulz<strong>

**And someone asked me to make an M-Rated chapter for this, so I'm going to put up a poll and stuff... Yeah~**


End file.
